xaviertvfandomcom-20200213-history
Ed Edd n' Eddy Z: The Dark Saga
The power of darkness has been shot into the air by Eggman and now everyone is turning Dark. Part 1 Eggman shot it into the air and all the E-Fighters had turned dark, Corey was the 1st and after transforming he flew off and attacked Eggmans head quaters. He made it into Eggmans lab to see Mecha-Sonic standing there sturring, twich and his skin begun to turn black, Eggman walked up behind him "So is see you knew it was me...". He squanted as if wanting to fight "But no one else will ever know.....', Mecha stood in his dark form, Dark Corey and Mecha both growled and flexed at one another. All a sudden the 2 teleported and both of the areas they stood at exsploded as Eggman just watched, the 2 jumped, punched, kicked, and blasted at one another. All of a sudden Mecha-Sonic appeared above the last area they fought at holding Corey as he also formed a blast in that hand. Eggman smiled "Come on Mecha finish him already!!!!", A giant purple beam exsploded directly at Corey, Corey hit the ground with a loud thud!!!! Corey fainted back into his base form. Eggman stood up "Come on Mecha!!!", Mecha followed﻿ as Eggman continued "This place doesnt have much long left...", they took the last pod as Corey used his full power to blast himself out of there. The whole place blew up.....and it sent Corey flying a long distance......far enough to land in the Culdisac.... All of the Dark E-Fighters landed by the knocked out Corey twitching and shivering, Corey stood up but fell back over as the Dark E-Fighters scared the crap of him. He stood up again and dusted himself off, "Whoa!! I'm not in my dark form...but wait i thought it was still in the air-", he began to twitch as he Exsploded into his dark form. He said "DAMMIT I MUST FIGHT IT!!! RAGGGHHHH!!!!!!!", a white filled the area and as it faded out there stood Corey as a False Super Saiyan. FSSJ Corey look at the Eds, Drew, and Finn "Saiyans you can fight it...". All of them exsploded into there FSSJ Forms, all of the Sonic chars and Jake all said at once "CRAP!!", Sonic began to talk "What the hell are we gonna do now!!!". Corey replied "There's no use just standing around cursing about it?", Sonic turned at "Shut your DAMN MOUTH!!!", Corey turned at him. Sonic powered up then dashed at him. Corey simply dodged then shot a Ki Blast at Sonic sending him rolling and tumbling into some nearby rock, Corey turned around at him "Done yet". The rock exsploded into a giant black bolt of enrgy with Sonic inside it, Sonic continued to power up, Sonic stuck his hands out "YOU BASTARD!!!". A giant dark blue blast flies at Corey, it his and exsploded into a white light, Corey still stood there "ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!!!", a giant blue beam exsploded at him, knocking Sonic out causing him to go flying, Eddy "STOP FIGHTING!!! We need to solve this...". Part 2 Corey "So what do we know so far", Eddy "Only thing i know is that Eggman is responsible for this and im gonna kick his a-". Double D "EDDY SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!!!", Drew looks at Double D "-____-, we cuss now get over it.....", all of a sudden everyone except the saiyans uncontrolibly power up. Everyone except the saiyans "GUUAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!", All the Saiyans﻿ "!!!!!!!", all of a sudden a big blimb fills the sky with a screen on it, Eggman appears on screen. Eggman "You are all now under my control...and saiyans ive realized you can fight it....so...", all the saiyans stared scarged at Eggman. "SO MY 1ST ORDER IS FOR THEM TO DESTROY YPU!!!!! ATTACK!!!!!'. All of a sudden Knuckles punched Drew across the face followed by Tails slapping him acroos the face with his tails sending him flying. Sonic ran around the Eds and Finn in a circle causing a tornado to surround them, they where all sent uncontrolbly flying into the air. Amy jumped in and pounded them all with her hammer then jumped out next to Sonic, Corey tried to blast it but the tornao simply absorbed the beam. Knuckles snuck up behind him and punched him into the tornado, Shadow just stood watching, all of a sudden he lifted into the sky. "CHAOS.....BLAST!!!!", it hit the tornado and all the darks, it faded out to see Shadow standing in his same place with his arms crossed. The tornado was gone and all the saiyans where gone with it, all the darks where knoxked out except for Sonic, he gave a evil smile. Sonic "Eggman wont like you trying to kill us like that....", Shadow just looked at him with a plane un enterested face exspression. Sonic "So.....is this just the darkness talking or you my same old rivals.....", Shadow just turned torwards Sonic and began to power up. Sonic "I will take that as a yes...", Sonic began to power up to. The 2 charged at one another, all that could be seen where exsplosions and white flashes as the 2 went at it, all of a sudden Shadow could be seen high in the sky with his hand stuck out. "DARKNES.....BOMB.......", a black and dark blue ball exsploded out of his hand, Sonic teleported under it andd lifted his hands up. "Lets see what you got....". Part 3 Sonic focused all his dark energy into his hands above him, then looked up at it "Eat this!!!", he shot it then teleported beside both of the balls of energy. He rolled into a ball "Sonic.....", Shadow flew high into the sky "Chaos....", "Sphere!!!!', Sonic "BOOOMMM!!!!!". A giant exsplosion went off then sonic coulde be seen flying, he landed next to all the other darks with a loud thud knocking him out. Shadow teleported ion front of Sonic "Hmmmm....Eggman thinks he can take control of me by making me dark......". Shadow "THATS THE EXACT OPPOSITE OF WHAT HES DONE!!! HES JUST GIVING ME MORE POWER!!!" Shadow blasted off into sky torwards Eggman new base "Now ill show him!!!", after Shadow was gone the blimp returned "All darks.....to the base....you know where it is...". They all woke up but Sonic woke up powering up, Sonic "Ill show Shadow!!!", Eggman "Sonic go to base!!!!", then they all flew torwards base followed by thousands of other humans forced to turn dark. Later at the base..... Eggman "Most of you will die but you must not let the saiyans pass no matter what...." Sonic in head "Shadow....I...wi...wi..willll......", he began to unconrolby power up "I WILL DESTROY YOU SHADOW!!!!". Meanwhile at another part of the base..... "Chaos spere....", 3 ki blasts flew at Eggman robots, they where all blown up then Dark Shadow flew bye, "I know Sonic sences my precence....i sence his to.....". All of a sudden he got to thid door that would lead him to his destination, but 5 robots surrounded him and 3 appeared in front of the door. Shadow "I know only one way to handle all of you.....CHAOS....BLAST!!!!", a red arua surrounded as a red beam shot out from all directions at the robots. It faded out to see Shadow standing there and all the robots broken apart with electricty shooting off there parts. Shadow kicked down the door then flew threw... 5 minutes later at that same part of the base the saiyans had returned, Ed "This feels like the movie 300 where the 300 hundred spartans are taking on the army of 1000". Double D "Or in this case 6 saiyans vs over about 4000 darks......", all of a sudden Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Trunks and Goten land. Goku "make that 11", Zach lands next to Goku "Hahaha!! make that 12....". Category:EENE Z Category:EENE/DBZ Combinations Category:Fan Fiction Category:Goji64 Category:Pages